Light Monkey
This monkey fires a ray that has low power. It can also change the time from day to night or vice versa, though it needs to recharge. --Light Monkey description The Light Monkey is a monkey that controls light. It fires a light yellow ray that pierces through 5 Bloons and pops a layer of each one. It also starts with an ability that allows you to change it to day or night, but takes 2 rounds to recharge. The icon for the ability is half of The Sun and a half moon. It has a 150px radius and the ray is continuous. The ray has the size of a Ray of Doom. The Light Monkey can't detect camo without upgrades. It is unlocked at Rank 15. It costs $800 on medium. Path 1 Shining Orbs Occasionally fires orbs to pop more Bloons. Every second, the Light Monkey fires 2 orbs from its sides. These orbs have the same size as plasma and pierce through 8 Bloons. Requires 100 XP to unlock. $500 on medium. Homing Orbs Orbs home in on Bloons, and pop even more! Orbs will now home in on Bloons and pierce 10 Bloons! Requires 350 XP to unlock. $1000 on medium. Lightbulb Lightbulbs shatter on impact and hold orbs! Throws a lightbulb from the back every second. They shatter into 5 pieces on impact with Bloons, and each piece pierces 3 Bloons. Each lightbulb becomes a homing orb upon shattering. Requires 1000 XP to unlock. $1500 on medium. The name becomes "Lightbulb Monkey" when you purchase this. Cords Uses cords to play paddleball with lightbulbs, firing 2 at once with double speed! Also has lightbulbs orbiting it! Fires 2 lightbulbs at once every half a second! Also has 3 lightbulbs orbiting it, which can hit Camo Bloons! (The Lightbulb Monkey can also detect Camo!) The lightbulbs regenerate 2 seconds after shattering. Requires Rank 40 and 5000 XP to unlock. $5000 on medium. The name becomes "Cord Monkey" when you purchase this. Path 2 Speeding Up the Time The ability to change the time takes less time to recharge. The Light Monkey's ability takes 1 round to recharge instead of 2! Requires 200 XP to unlock. Costs $1000 on medium. Nightlight Provides light to all towers in its extended range. The Light Monkey has a radius of 170px and makes it Day/Lights On in that radius. Also provides Camo detection to all towers in its range. Requires 650 XP to unlock. Costs $1000 on medium. The name become "Nightlight Monkey" when you purchase this. Sun Improver All star-powered towers in the Light Monkey's range pop 1 extra layer! All towers that use The Sun or stars in the Nightlight Monkey's range do 1 extra damage! This doesn't stack. Requires 2500 XP to unlock. Costs $20000 on Medium. The name becomes "Sunny Day Monkey" when you purchase this. Ray of Hope Special Ability: Ray of Hope! Fires a ray of light that covers the entire screen, tripling the attack rate of every tower on-screen for 10 seconds! The Sunny Day Monkey gains an ability that triples the speed of every tower on-screen! The icon looks like a yellow ray coming down from the sky. Requires Rank 40 and 10000 XP to unlock. Costs $30000 on medium. The name becomes "Hopeful Monkey" when you purchase this. Trivia *Ray of Hope is an obvious obvious reference. (Skip to 1:20) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers